


Casual partners 2

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 2 of casual partners. Clark and Pete have a 'talk'. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual partners 2

## Casual partners 2

by Coriander

[]()

* * *

Author's note: I'm bored. So, I decided to write a new chapter. Ya don't like it? Though! Lol. 

Just Kidding. I hope you like it. 

* * *

Pete collapsed on top of Clark, panting. They had been going at it for about an hour, and they 

were spent! Well, at least, Pete was spent. Clark could feel another round or two still pumping 

in his veins, but didn't want to completely wear Pete out. The poor guy did have to drive home 

afterwards. 

He smiled as he ran his fingers up and down Pete's spine, and he tried to get his bearings back. 

Life was good. He knew that Pete knew that this was casual. But that was ok. He'd been with Pete 

since they had both decided to experiment with each other and be each other's first, which made 

sense, seeing as they were best friends. But since the beginning, Freshman year, they had known 

that it was casual. They were friends with benefits. Pete wasn't as big a slut as Clark was, but 

he got around. With both girls and Guys. And who wouldn't want to fuck Pete? He may not be the 

hottest thing around, but he had this flair about him that promised things beyond one's 

imagination. And he actually delivered! And Boy could he deliver! Clark loved being fucked by 

Pete. He had a great cock, and knew how to use it. What they say about black guys in bed was no 

joke. 

He felt Pete's breathing slow down, and prepared himself for what he knew had been coming 

all along. He had hoped to have distracted Pete enough, but apparently not. 

"So, wanna tell me why Whitney and Jeff aren't talking to each other, and were shooting hurtful 

eyes at you all day?" He casually asked. 

"um, I have no idea?" 

Pete looked up at him with a disbelieving glare, and Clark smiled back at him innocently. 

"Care to try again?" replied Pete. 

Sigh. 

"All right, but before I tell you, you have to know that it wasn't my fault." He said pouting. 

"Right. Spill it, and I'll decide whether it was your fault or not." 

"Well, I was fucking Jeff, and boy does that boy have a fuckable ass..." He trailed off, getting 

glazy eyes thinking about how much fun he'd been having before Whitney had barged in. 

Pete clears his throat. 

"Continue please." 

"uh? Oh right. Sorry. Anyway, Whitney barged in, acting all hurt at finding us like that, and 

acted like I had betrayed him or cheated on him or something. Whatever. Next thing you know, I'm 

getting declarations of love, and accusations of acting like I loved them or something. I mean, 

really! Are they blind and deaf? I thought everyone knew about Lex, and me if not about my 

numerous other partners. But somehow, they both missed it, and now they're trying to make me feel 

bad about it. Now I'm worried that others may think that their exclusive also... and are you 

laughing?" He stopped his rampage, when he noticed that Pete's shoulders were shaking. He pushed 

him off him, and Pete burst out in laughter, and rolled around on the bed, clutching his stomach. 

Clark pouted, feeling insulted. 

"It's not funny! Honestly, what is wrong with you and Lex? This is serious! I don't want to hurt 

people's feelings, and would you stop laughing!" 

"Ah man! Sorry," gasped Pete, trying to contain his laughter. When he finally got himself under 

control, he looked up at Clark. Aw, he was pouting! He looks so cute when he does that. How could 

that boy still manage to hold on to his innocence after all the stuff he did. He leaned over 

Clark, and laid a sweet kiss on his pouty lips. He continued kissing him, until Clark relented 

and returned the kiss. After a moment, they broke it off, and Pete laid back down, and pulled 

Clark's head on his chest, and started playing with his hair. 

"so, I noticed you giving Sean the eye today." He comments. 

"hm, yeah. I never noticed how hot he was before!" He replied with a goofy smile. 

"Just hot? The man is the most... what you do call it? Fuckable? Yea man, dude's the most fuckable 

white guy I know. Aside from you that is. Anyway, Should he decide to fuck you, which is very 

possible, if not because of the looks that you guys were throwing at each other, then just for 

the fact that you're both the biggest sluts in Smallville high... Where was I going with this 

again? Oh, right. If you guys get together, I definitely want to be there so that I can watch." 

Pete's eyes glazed over at the thought. 

Clark had gotten exited over the thought as well, and begun sucking on Pete's nipples. 

"Hey Pete? Do you want to sleep over? Lex is out of town, and all this talk about fucking got me 

going again." And without waiting for an answer, he swooped down, and took Pete's half-hard cock 

in his mouth. Pete moaned, and held on to Clark's soft hair. 

"Yea, sure whatever. Just keep doing what you're doing." He panted. Like he was going to say no 

to a request like that! 

* * *

So you like? I hope so. Tell me what you think. I don't care if it's negative, I just wanna know. 

Having lots of reviews make me feel better! 


End file.
